Read Her Lips
by LateNightWrite
Summary: Lisa followed Shunsui back to Soul Society after the winter war! It starts off with a kiss! Wel.. three actually ;


He kissed her, quickly, passionately. Forcing his lips onto hers

She slapped him.

He kissed her again, this time placing his right hand gently behind her ear. He caressed the area with three of his fingers, the other two rested on her neck.

It felt _good_, kicking him in the knee felt better.

He kissed her a third time, and it was very charming. He did it with all the passion of the first and all the sensuality of the second, no physical violence towards him could make her feel any better then this.

"Shunsui, are you in there?"

And there would be no fourth kiss, since the kind but oblivious Jushiro Ukitake was searching for his friend in the Squad Eight captain's quarters.

"In..In here Jushiro, just a minute I forgot we had-"

"Lunch plans before the captain's meeting?" Jushiro called out to his friend knowing that he wouldn't have been able to finish the sentence himself anyways.

"Lisa.. My beautiful girl, a rain check is in order for us I think" He whispered standing up from the couch the two had been seated on.

The Winter War had ended with Lisa returning, secretly, to the Soul Society and staying in her old squad's barracks. None of the other Vizards knew where she was going, she left before they could protest her returning to the place that sentenced their execution and destroyed their lives. It was haunting but being haunted by the face of her captain for the last century was a pain she didn't want to have to endure anymore.

Shunsui insisted, with a fair amount of begging and pleading that she stay with him in his quarters. There was more than enough room for the both of them and it would be safest for her there, right close to him.

"It's 100 years late, but you've never been one for punctuality" She shrugged their parting off because well, she couldn't expect their reunion to be uninterrupted. She wanted him all to herself, but she didn't need him. He had a life that had been functioning for over 100 years without her and besides Jushiro was a friend to them both if anyone could interrupt them she had no problem it being him.

She looked at her old captain as he was moving his head back and forth from her to the door apprehensively. Scratching his wavy brown hair beneath his hat he was second guessing leaving lips..er.. Lisa. He didn't want to leave her but Jushiro was already there outside his door. His condition if anything had worsened after the fight with Aizen so him coming all the way to Squad Eight would have to be appreciated by Shunsui.

Lisa walked into one of the back bedrooms so Shunsui could open the door and greet his long time friend.

"Just lemme sign this Jushiro"

He just had to fill out one last document before they went; Nanao was out getting him more paperwork so finishing the stuff that was 2 weeks late should be done when she gets back. He scribbled something down then shut the door behind them, muttering something along the lines of "No drinking before captain's meeting is so old fashioned, the old man needs to lighten up" Their muffled voices were now far enough out of range for Lisa to come out of hiding like some fugitive. Exactly, like some fugitive.

She walked out onto the wooden floors of his office once more and started looking around. This was her third day in Shunsui's quarters and already enough praising and flirting had happened to make a girl feel pretty damn good. Lisa sat in his chair and kicked up her feet onto his desk. Her blue pleated skirt skimmed just past her upper thigh just as her pink, white and blue school girl top narrowly hit her belly button. With pursed lips she threw her braided hair over her shoulder and began scanning the documents on his desk.

The one she assumed he had just written before he left since it was still wet with ink was the first to catch her eye.

"100 or 1000 years late, a date is a date xoxo"

"God.. he even signed with hugs and kisses, what an idiot"

"Ha" She laughed tilting her head back and looking up. Her eyes filled with ancitipation, her smile filled with joy.

"_I'm back_"


End file.
